Haunted
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: This nightmare won't stop haunting Ragna. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody. SevilResoleon finally back with another Blazblue Fanfiction.

Let me just say that it's nice to see the Blazblue section very active the last few days.

I can't say the same for myself, though. In addtion, I was once again in a very bad mood when I wrote this and somehow became the Fanfiction you're about to look at.

Why have I been writing a lot when I'm mad? I'll tell you why. It's because I'm a freaking idiot!

Anyway, please enjoy my first Fanfiction in a while.

* * *

**Ragna X Noel Short Story: Haunted**

"_Jin...take Saya...and run! Do it now...!" _

_Ragna puts all of his strength into those last words. Ragna meekly looks up at Jin, while lying on the ground with only a single arm. Instead of Jin running back toward the church to save Saya, he only sees an insidious grin. _

_Behind that insidious grin came a voice of coldness with killing intent. "It's all your fault, brother..." _

_Ragna is confused while in intense pain at the same time. "What the hell are you talking about?" _

_A maniacal laugh followed Ragna's question. A man with spikey green hair appeared behind Jin. "Well...you've become quite boring in a hurry, Rags. I don't know why I'm still talking to if the only thing you're going to do while you're bleeding out like that is scream your ass off. Well...I guess this is good-bye and don't worry, I'll take goooooooood care of the brats for you!" _

_Before Ragna knew it, he fell unconscious from all the intense pain running through every inch of his body. _

_Somehow, Ragna is still alive. He wakes up to stormy weather. The pain had only receded to about a small degree compared to how it first felt. He had absolutely no strength to stand but enough to lift his head. _

_Ragna weakly lifts his head up to look at the ruins of the recently burned down church. It's a horrible sight to look at. The sight of the ruins was so devastating that nobody would depict what the structure would look like before being burnt to the ground. The rain doesn't make the ruins more appealing to the eyes. _

_After a few seconds looking at the ruins, Ragna starts squinting his eyes, as if he could actually see something distinguishing among the ruins of the destroyed church. It took him for about a minute but finally, he could recognize the object. It was Saya's toy box. _

_Tears started to immediately build up in Ragna's eyes. Jin and Saya...his two siblings were taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it to prevent it. But...would it have made a difference if he was actually there? Could the church actually have survived the vicious attack? He couldn't decipher it all to himself. _

_Ragna felt so much anguish, anger, and all sorts of negative emotion building up inside of him. He clenches his teeth. He needed to get out this anger somehow. _

_"SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" _

_Ragna puts all of his negative emotions in that one long drawn out swear. A few seconds later, he passes out again..._

* * *

Ragna had his head down on a table, inside a cantina of a hotel. He throws himself back on his chair to sit up, hyperventilating. While he was trying to slow down his breathing, he stared at what was in front of the table. On the table were many, many bottles of Sake.

Once Ragna regained his composure, he felt a sudden buildup of anger. He takes it by grabbing one of the empty bottles and chucking it in front of him. Ragna watches the bottle as it goes a long distance.

Ragna then sees somebody catch the bottle he just threw. It was Noel Vermillion. Ragna's eyes thinned to a glare as he saw her placing the bottle on another table, then walking toward him. He was in no mood for a conversation so he quickly grabs one of the bottles of Sake still filled and pours it into his empty glass.

Noel stood front of Ragna's table. He looked like a complete mess. "Ragna..."

"Don't...talk to me..." Ragna shoves the entire glass of Sake down his throat once he was done pouring it.

Noel shook her head in disapproval. Ever since the revelation occurred to Ragna that Saya had betrayed him, ultimately in the end, he started to drink himself half-blind. Noel didn't want him to lose his mind. "You had that nightmare again, didn't you, Ragna?"

Ragna turns his back on Noel, avoiding her gaze. "I said...leave me alone, you bitch..."

A moment of silence occurred. The two and others were going their separate ways soon. Noel didn't want to leave, worried that Ragna might die a drunk. She went front of where Ragna's front was facing. Noel looks into Ragna's severely bloodshot eyes. "Look...what happened to your sister wasn't your fault. I can understand being devastated that your sister betrayed you but drinking this much is going over the line. How will you be able to deal with it if you keep running away, Ragna? Once again, it's not your fault."

Ragna avoids Noel's gaze by looking down at her feet. He spits at a spot that's in front of her feet. "Which part wasn't my fault? When Terumi took her or when she didn't even acknowledge me as she announced that she destroyed the Master Unit?"

Noel's teeth clenched slightly. He was always so stubborn. Why does Ragna always have to make things so hard for himself and the people around him that were trying to support him? "It's the same old story, Ragna! You don't listen to anyone! I'm trying to help you but you keep blowing me off!"

Ragna growls. He stands up from his chair and gave a death glare into Noel's emerald eyes. "Did I ask you to be my personal cheerleader in the first place? No! Did I ever consider you my friend? No! Did I name you my personal therapist? No! You need to just stay out of my life and don't claim that you know anything about me!"

Noel's head shook from side to side a few times as she stared into Ragna's bloodshot eyes. "Don't you even see what you're becoming? You're becoming what your enemies want you to be!"

Ragna spits in Noel's face. She squawks as she covers her face. Ragna turns himself and his chair around. He sits back in it as he pours himself another glass. "I don't give a shit on who you think I am, Noel! If I want your shitty opinion, I'll beat the crap out of it for you, you got that?"

Noel's only reply is to go back to the doors that exit the cantina. Before she exits, she turns back at Ragna with an angry look. "Once you figure out who you are, Ragna, you let me know. I'm sick and tired of always being pushed around and away by you!"

Ragna turns around on his chair. "Oh yeah? If I gave you so much shit in the first place, how come you came back?"

Noel stares for a second at Ragna before turning around again. "Because, Ragna...friends forgive each other..." With that said, she exits the cantina.

Ragna turns back to his table to see something that he doesn't remember placing on it. It was his silver bracelet. He picks it up and stares at it for a very long time.

* * *

I'm having some emotional issues, that's for sure.

As always, thanks for reading.

**Haunted: End**


End file.
